Why Wonder?
by catwomans
Summary: Kate Kane - the Batwoman - struggles internally with her feelings over her longtime best friend, Wonder Woman. One-shot fic. Majority headcanon, some legit canon.


I've had this idea for a one-shot story awhile, inspired by my head canon that Batwoman and Wonder Woman are best friends and Batwoman fell in love with her years ago and struggles with telling Wonder Woman how she feels - Wonder Woman herself knows somewhat, but she doesn't want to rush Batwoman saying anything she isn't ready to say. In my head canon Batwoman is also a member of the Justice League and that is how she met Wonder Woman years ago. So, this story is somewhat head canon-ish therefore I'll be using some non-existent comic themes for this story, but I do also use a few aspects of the current comics (e.g. Batwoman being a lesbian, her name as Kate, etc.). Constructive criticism is always appreciated. Rate and review if you'd like!

**I do not own or claim to own DC Comics, The Justice League, Batwoman, Wonder Woman, or Batman.**

* * *

"I've always wanted to tell you. I've felt this way for a long time, but I didn't know the appropriate way to say it. You - you must think this is a little, uh, sudden." I say, finally letting my feelings out, once and for all.

"It's not strange. I've felt -" she begins to say, before she fades away.

I wake up. _Why now?_ I wonder.

"Why wonder?" I mumble to myself. Diana says that to me often. I brush the messy red hair out of my eyes with my hand, looking over at my clock. _7:30_. I should wake up.

I get out of bed and tidy the sheets. I put my robe on and go to the bathroom. I look in the mirror. My hair is mussed - should brush it. I brush my hair and put on some lipstick. I get dressed - a pair of black pants and a grey blouse. The phone rings, it's under 'unknown' - must be Bruce.

"Hello?"

"Kate? It's time for a Justice League meeting. Come to the Batcave." Bruce says in his familiar calm, deep voice.

Before I can answer, he hangs up. _Typical_. Maybe I can talk to Diana after the meeting.

I suit up in my costume, driving off to the entrance of the Batcave - the alternate one Bruce told us Leaguers about. He doesn't want people, even us, to know the exact entrance to the Batcave. I drive into the Batcave, parking my motorcycle next to the Batmobile. I notice Diana sitting next to Bruce - there's an empty seat next to her. I take it, Diana smiles at me and raises her hand to say hello. I smile back.

"What was this meeting called for?" I ask Bruce.

"Standard monthly meeting. To discuss the events of the last month," he says back.

I hear Bruce, but I'm paying more attention to Diana. We've been best friends for years. Close as two friends could be. We've both been in the Justice League for many years - Diana was a founding member. When we met, she took a liking to me - she is a firm, bur friendly woman. I wasn't in the mood for friends at the time - I had trained for years with my father, I had wanted to find a way to serve and fight against the crime that contributed to the deaths of my mother and sister. My father, in the military, trained me - after years of training, I went out in my native Gotham, fighting the dirty underbelly of the city. I called myself the "Batwoman" - I wasn't apart of Batman's family just then, however. My father made the suit - I had told him, after the training, that I wanted to go out and be an avenger of the night, making an impact just as much as the Batman had made on the crimes in Gotham. I got into contact with Batman eventually - working on the same case, talking together about crimes, and soon he introduced me to the Justice League, adding me to their roster - but back to Diana.

Soon after joining the League, I warmed up to her. When not in costume, we spent time together - getting to know each other without the guises of super heroine. We grew closer and closer - over time, we the best of friends. As the years went on, I grew even closer. I fell _in love _with her.

She knew I was a lesbian - I wasn't shy of admitting it - but she didn't know - or, at least, I thought she didn't know - I was in love with her. I've been in a few relationships since I've recognized my feelings for her, but I've always known my true love was Diana.

That dream I had this morning is one I've had for years. I always tell Diana my feelings - finally, after years of internal questioning - and before I can hear what she says, I wake up. I've been scared about telling Diana my feelings ever since I recognized them myself. Would she reject me? Would she accept it? How would she react? I know she'd be understanding, but I'm afraid of how she'd think of me afterwards. Should I even tell her?

"Meeting adjourned." Bruce says. I come out of my daze to notice the Leaguers getting up from their chairs. I notice Diana getting up and walking away. I jump from my seat and walk towards my motorcycle. I notice in the corner of my eye Diana walking towards the exit of the Batcave. I consider pulling her aside and telling her finally. "Not now," I mumble.

The next morning. I've had the same dream. _I need to do something_, I think to myself. I contemplate calling her.

"Should I? Why now? Why should I tell her now after so many years?" I sigh. I grab the phone, and call Diana - the special phone she uses for Justice Leaguers to call her personally.

"Hello?" she answers.

"Hi, Diana." I say.

"Kate? Is something wrong?" she asks.

"Oh, uh, no - I just wanted to talk to you - would you come over to my apartment, please?"

"Yes, I'll come - are you sure you're alright?" she asks.

"Everything's alright - I just wanted to talk to you about something." I reply.

"I'll be over." she says. "Goodbye." "See you then." I hang up. I sigh. "Should I do this?" _I guess it's too late to think that._

An hour later, Diana - in her civilian Diana Prince garb - walks to the door of my apartment. I can hear her heels coming to my door. She knocks. I sigh, and step toward the door. I open it and see Diana. Her long black hair is in a ponytail - she's wearing a blue pull over jacket with a grey shirt and blue pants. She smiles.

"Hi, Kate. Why did you call me over?" she asks. She walks in, and I shut the door.

"I want to talk to you about something - important." I usher her to sit down.

"About what?" she says, sitting down on my bed.

"I - I've been thinking." I say, stumbling.

"You were saying?" she asks.

"Oh - I wanted to talk to you, uh - talk to you -" I stumble again, sitting down next to her on my bed.

"Talk to me about what, Kate? You can tell me - I'll understand." she asks, smiling with her hand on my shoulder.

"I needed to talk with you - about something," I say, looking into her eyes. "Something, about us. I've been wondering for some time -" I continue, getting up from my bed, before being interrupted.

"Why wonder?" Diana says. I look away, smiling slightly.

"What were you saying? What about us?" she continues.

_Should I tell her?_ I think to myself. _Is this the right time? _I look into her eyes, sitting beside her again.

"Nothing." I say. "I - uh - called you over because I wanted to know what happened during the meeting today. My mind was - it was in a different place."

"Nothing special. Are you sure that's all, Kate?" she asks.

I sigh. "Yes - yes, that's all."

She stands up from my bed and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Alright. I should go then, I've got some work to do." she says.

"Okay. Uh, bye, Diana." I say, opening the door.

"Goodbye, Kate." She begins to walk out the door but stops suddenly. Turning around, she puts a hand on my shoulder and looks into my eyes. "Kate? I just wanted to let you know that no matter what you were going to say - I understand. Don't - don't feel like you've failed yourself with whatever you were going to say," she says, smiling. She walks out and shuts the door.

I sit on my bed. _She understands? What does she mean? Does she already know? She probably does - maybe she already knows how I feel, but she doesn't want me to rush myself in telling her. Until I finally tell her, I guess I'll always wonder._

"But why wonder?"


End file.
